<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Being A Parent with Sana and Jihyo by softiejihyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265894">Of Being A Parent with Sana and Jihyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejihyo/pseuds/softiejihyo'>softiejihyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sahyo working out parenting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Secret Relationship, ryujin WAS secretly dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejihyo/pseuds/softiejihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>their daughter comes home with a hickey on her neck, jihyo can't keep her mouth shut, and sana is overly sensitive about ryujin growing up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sahyo working out parenting [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Being A Parent with Sana and Jihyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time posting here and i didn't proofread lol<br/>twitter @softie_jihyo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s a casual evening in the minatozaki-park household, sana sitting on the couch watching a movie while jihyo cuts some vegetables for their dinner in the open-plan kitchen. they’re talking about their day at work when the sound of the front door opening rings through the apartment and ryujin walks in.</p><p>“hi sweetheart, did you two have fun?” sana asks sweetly, an arm over the couch headrest as she turns to look at their daughter. ryujin smiles, kicking off her shoes and throwing her beanie on the shelf before walking into the kitchen where jihyo greets her with a kiss on the head. </p><p>“yeah, same old. we just talked and played, you know how it is.” ryujin chuckles, nodding to herself before shaking her head. “oh mom, let me help,” she carefully takes the knife out of jihyo’s hand and continues the work silently.</p><p>sana and jihyo make eye contact across the room, exchanging questioning looks. jihyo thinks ryujin seems off somehow but she doesn’t know how or why. sana apparently thinks so too but opts to shrug and turn back to watching the movie. jihyo sighs quietly.</p><p>so she leans onto the kitchen island, resting her head on her hand as ryujin finishes cutting the onions and moves over to the stove. that’s when jihyo sees it. she has to say she never expected this, and thus, has no idea how to react or go about this. barely peeking out from under the hoodie is a reddish, turning purplish, mark on her daughter’s neck.</p><p>“is that a hickey?” jihyo asks suddenly, a hand coming up to cover her own mouth. she just said her thoughts out loud when she should’ve taken a few breaths before saying anything, especially near sana. as if on cue the woman almost cracks her neck looking back to the kitchen, eyebrows raised and mouth hanging open.</p><p>ryujin is as red as a tomato, quickly covering the spot where she remembers yeji spending a lot of time on. she’s sure she didn’t mean to leave any marks because yeji would never do something like that without asking. it also occurs to ryujin then that this is the first time she has ever even gotten a hickey. the thought alone brings a new wave of warmth to her cheeks.</p><p>“there is a what?” sana asks in disbelief, bringing ryujin out of her thoughts and back into facing her parents. luckily jihyo catches sana when she comes running into the kitchen, rolling her eyes lightheartedly when her wife pretends to sob into her shoulder. “i should’ve kept my mouth shut,” jihyo laughs.</p><p>they stand there for a minute, jihyo calming sana down and ryujin coming up with any possible scenario of how this could go. they won’t be mad but will they let her off the hook so easily, she doesn’t know. eventually she brings her hand down from covering the mark and fixes the collar of her hoodie to hide it, putting her hands into the front pocket of the hoodie. </p><p>“okay now, we don’t want this to be awkward for you but we just want to know if you’re being safe?” jihyo says after a while, holding sana close as she gathers herself and also turns to look at their daughter. the question catches ryujin completely off guard and she ends up stuttering and avoiding their eyes.</p><p>“i- what? mom i’m not… i hav- we haven’t… oh my god.” ryujin groans, hiding her face behind her hands as she takes a deep breath and hears both of her moms giggling. sana wipes her forehead as in relief and moves to pull the girl into a hug. “my little girl is growing up so fast.”</p><p>“we’ve just kissed. nothing to worry about mama,” ryujin mumbles into sana’s shoulder, casting a glance at her other mom looking at them with a smile. “you’re not mad, right?”</p><p>“of course not, sweetie. i just want to know who you’re kis-” both jihyo and sana gasp in unison, realization washing over them. “is it yeji?”</p><p>ryujin is left to try to form words, nodding bashfully in the end and buries her face further into sana’s shoulder. jihyo joins the hug, the two parents jumping in joy for their daughter. “i can’t believe you two have been going behind our backs this whole time! wait, were you scared? why didn’t you tell us?” sana becomes worried. the last thing she wants is for her child to be afraid of telling them stuff like this.</p><p>as if sensing her mother’s doubts ryujin quickly shakes her head in the embrace. “to be honest i just liked the privacy of no one knowing. i knew you guys would be okay with it but… yeah, i don’t know.”</p><p>jihyo nods, pulling back from the hug but not without taking ryujin’s hand into her own. “don’t worry, it makes sense. we will try our best to not bother you guys when yeji’s visiting next time. right babe?” she gives a pointed look at sana, who fakes being offended.</p><p>“she said if we ever tell you guys she wants to officially meet you as the girlfriend over dinner. she would make the food, of course.” jihyo and sana coo over the idea, knowing right then their daughter is in good hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed this small look into the lives of the minatozaki-parks! my twitter is @softie_jihyo if anyone wants to come talk there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>